Forever together
by Vic11
Summary: A 'what if' story. What if, after the fight with King Bradley, Martel, Dolcetto/Dorochet and Roa/Law survived? If Greeling hadn't killed Bido? And if Greed had a final request for Ling? Follow the story of how the chimeras remember their past, good and bad, get a new 'master', protect each other and adjust to their new life. IF they get it. Also a bit of Ling's past.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. Reunion**

"_Greed you can't do this!" Ling yelled as he watched Greed disappear from his mind. _

"_Haha, you should see your face," he laughed._

"_But, there's something I need to ask you to do…" he added._

"_What is it?" the prince asked, as he knew he couldn't stop Greed from leaving._

"_You know the chimeras? The ones you saw in my memories?"_

_Yao gave a nod and the ultimate shield continued: " I think – no I know they're alive… Could you find them and… take care of them?" he asked as he was almost gone._

"_Of course," Ling said as the homunculi vanished._

* * *

At the present time, somewhere in Dublith, two figures were sitting in a dark ally, breathing heavily. One was rather large and had long messy hair. The other was short and had spiky hair. Both were males.

"Are we… on the surface now?" the large one asked between breaths.

"Yeah… don't worry…" the small one said.

"Can you see now, Roa?" the spiky haired one asked.

"Not quite… it's all mostly blurry," the one called Roa answered.

"What about your wound, Dorochet?" Roa asked.

"Oh that? I'm good," he answered and put a hand on a cut on his side.

There was a minute of silence, only their breaths were heard.

"How long has it been?" Roa asked.

"About... 4 days I think," he answered.

"You think the others made it?" Roa asked.

"I don't know…" he answered and another silence started.

After they have calmed down, their breathing under control, the smaller one stood up.

"We should get going," he said.

"To where?" the other asked.

"I don't know… Maybe The Devil's Nest?"

"They found us there before…" Roa said.

"Then where? If we just stay here, those bastards will find us and take us back to…" he didn't even want to finish.

"I know. But who would take us? We're chimeras," the large one said.

* * *

Another silence. Just as Roa was about to say something, Dorochet put his hand over the ox chimera mouth.

"Someone's coming. I can smell them, but can't make it out," the dog chimera whispered and got ready to attack whoever was coming. He left his katana at the sewer so he grabbed an iron pipe.

Just as the stranger's foot appeared from the corner, Dorochet attacked. He raised his weapon at the stranger and recognized her immediately, but couldn't stop the attack. Luckily, the women used her hand to grab the pipe and hold it back.

She had messy, short brown hair and a tattoo on her arm. The women wanted to strike back, until she saw who attacked her.

There was a silence that was broken by Roa.

"Dorochet who is it? Are you ok? Dorochet?!" the blind chimera almost shouted.

"Yeah Roa I'm fine. Guess who found us?" he said and smiled.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Roa, it's been a while," she said and the ox chimera smiled.

* * *

"Martel, good to know you're alright," he said.

"Yeah but barely," she said and set next to Roa as Dorochet sat opposite them.

"What happened?" the dog chimera asked.

"After Bradley finished you guys, he came after me. I could feel his sword, but can't remember that I died. I don't remember anything about how I survived," she explained.

"So you too? It was the same with us. We were sure he killed us since Roa can barely see and my sense of smell's been reduced, but don't remember dieing. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know…" the snake chimera said and closed her eyes.

"Martel, do you know where Bido is?" Roa asked.

"No, I haven's seen him since Greed send him to find the shrimp Ed."

"You think the military thinks we're dead?" Roa asked.

"Probably. But if the find us here… we're as good as dead," Martel said.

"Well we better get going then," Dorochet said and stood up.

But as soon as he did, he froze a face a fear on his face. Martel saw this and looked at him and asked: "What is it?"

"Someone's coming and it's not just some guy from the street. He smells proper," he said and grabbed the iron pipe as Martel picked up a small piece of glass.

"Roa just stay down," she said and got ready to defend her friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own anything. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 2 New master**

As Dorochet and Martel were standing, ready to attack the enemy, another figure appeared behind them.

As the chimeras turned to see who it was, they were greeted by a cloaked female with a mask.

A few seconds later, the masked figure ran forward and showed her metal left arm. There was a blade on the edge of her metal elbow. She used the blade and pointed it at Martel's neck.

As the attacker stopped in front of the female chimera, Dorochet swung the pipe making the cloaked figure jump back. But just as she did, she noticed another chimera on the ground.

Dorochet and Martel both saw that she was looking at Roa. And in a second, the figure had her blade at the Roa's neck.

"Leave him alone!" the dog chimera shouted, but it didn't help.

"Come now Lan Fan. You know why we came here," a man spoke from behind the standing chimeras.

As her master said, Lan Fan stepped away from the ox chimera. Dorochet and Martel turned around too see the man that spoke.

He had long black hair and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face. His eyes were also closed.

His outfit consists of loose white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern and showed his bare torso.

He had the sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, is wrapped in white tape. That indicated that, he too, was a warrior.

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" Dorochet asked as he saw the man.

"My name is Ling Yao from Xing. I'm – was a friend of Greed back when… he was still around…" he said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean 'when he was still around'? Is he dead? How did you know him?" Martel asked not believing what he just said.

"It's a long story and you a clearly in need of food and medical attention," he said and looked at the wounds they had.

"Besides, I doubt keeping Roa in a place like this will help him," Ling added.

"You know me?" Roa asked shocked.

"I know all of you. Dorochet, Martel, Roa and Bido," he said and pointed to the owner of each name, except for Bido.

All of them were shocked as to how this stranger knew them.

"Like I said, I was a friend of Greed and he told me a lot about you guys."

"How can we trust you?" Martel asked and looked from Yao to Fan.

"Well as you can see, I'm not from the military. And I doubt anyone else will come here to help you," he explained.

The smaller two chimers shared a look of concern. Not because of themselves, but rather for their large friend. If the two strangers were going to attack them, Martel and Dorochet could defend themselves, but Roa couldn't.

"If you're worried about me, don't," a low mans voice said.

Both of the chimeras looked at their friend and then gave a nod.

"We'll take you up on that offer," they said.

"Great," Ling said and smiled.

* * *

Martel and Dorochet helped Roa on his feet as they followed the two Xings out of the alley. It was around midnight so no one was on the streets but them.

"I have a hotel room a few blocks from here. Can you carry him that long?" the male Xing asked and looked at the three wounded.

"Yeah we'll be fine," the dog chimera said and gave a nod.

It took them about 10 min to get to the hotel and in the room. Luckily no one was awake. When they finally got there, Ling told them to put Roa on the couch while the Dorochet and Martel sat on the chairs.

"Now what?" Martel asked as she watched Lan go through one of the bags.

"Now we help your friend," she said and pulled out a small bottle with a red liquid.

"What's that?" Dorochet asked as he saw that the bodyguard was putting the bottle next to Roa.

"It's a _philosopher's stone_," Ling said as the chimeras looked in surprise.

"Like the one Greed had?" Roa asked as the liquid started glowing.

"Yeah. So how did he explain it to you? That he can't be killed?" the former Greeling asked.

"Well…" Dorochet started:

* * *

**_Flashback _**

"_There's no way you can't be killed. I refuse to believe that," Martel said as she, Roa, Dorochet, Bido, Ulchi and the other chimeras stood in front of Greed. _

"_But it is. One of my policies is to never lie," the Homunculus smirked._

"_How can you prove that?" Dorochet asked._

"_Hmmmmm… Ok let's try this," he said, the smirk still on his face. _

"_Roa, use your hammer to hit my head. Swing so hard that it'll knock my head right off," the ultimate shield explained as the others looked dumbfounded. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Roa asked as he walked closer to his new master._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Greed assured._

_At that, Roa raised his hammer and swung it at Greed's head. As it connected, the head flew off and the body fell to the ground, blood coming from the hole in the body._

_After a few seconds, they all thought he was dead. That was, until a bright red light started coming from the body and it stood up. Seconds later, the skull started reforming as well as the flesh and skin. _

_Everyone was shocked, amazed, couldn't believe or was about to puke. _

_After every part was back in place, Greed smirked and whipped some blood from his moth. _

"_Well convinced now?" he asked as he saw their faces. _

_Everyone nodded and the Homunculus smirked again." _

**_End of flash back_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	3. Chapter 3

** This is a long one. Sorry if you don't like long ones…**

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 3 Remember**

"So that's how he showed you," Ling wondered as Dorochet finished his story.

"Yeah. It was so gross. Mainly because I was able to smell all the blood and death," Dorochet said and looked at Lan Fan.

"So that'll help Roa to see again?" he asked.

"Yes, as well as heal your wounds. Now this won't hurt, but it will take some time," the female warrior explained and said to Roa.

The ox chimera gave a nod as the liquid glowed.

"So how did you meet Greed?" Martel asked as the healing process started.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Yao said.

"Well we have time," she added.

* * *

The prince sighed and started to explain everything. Why he came to Amestris, how he met the Edward and Alphonse, how they escaped Wrath and were later swallowed by Gluttony. And then he became Greed or Greeling as they called him. He, however, left out the part, that he killed Bido.

All the while he was talking, the chimers sat in silence, only saying an 'Oh'; 'Ouch' or 'Oh man'.

After the liquid stopped glowing, Lan Fan stepped to Roa and asked: "How do you feel?"

The large man sat up on the couch, blinked a few times and finally opened his eyes.

"I feel great, like all the wounds never happened."

"So you can see now?" the dog chimera asked.

Roa gave a nod as the Xing female walked to Dorochet and placed the philosopher's stone on his wound. Like with Roa, it started glowing. But this time it took less time to heal. After the job was done, she moved to Martel and did the same.

After she too was healed, Ling ordered some food from the restaurant. When it arrived, the chimers almost ate the plats.

"My, my, you guys really were hungry…" Fan started as she looked how fast the food vanished.

"So how did you guys become chimeras?" the former Homunculus asked when they were all healed and fed.

There was a long silence and the prince knew he was pushing on a sensitive topic. But he needed – wanted to know.

"It happened way back… when we were still in the military," Roa started and broke the silence.

"At first, we were just normal people, living with out families. But then, the military needed soldiers to fight in the Ishval Civil War. We wanted to protect out dear ones, so we joined them. Little did we know what would happen," Martel said and closed her eyes.

"There were some people that, like us, made their way to the Special Black Ops. We made the first move on most occasions. But the last one, we didn't expect it to end so badly," Dorochet added and leaned back on his chair.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Black Ops were waiting near an Isvalen Temple. It was night and they were waiting for orders. _

"_How long are they going to keep us waiting?" a still human Dorochet asked._

"_You know how it is. We only get briefed before the mission," a non chimera Martel answered as he looked over her dagger. _

"_Yes but still… Why a Temple?" a normal Roa asked and looked at the town before them._

"_We're not supposed to ask questions about out missions," Martel said and put her dagger back. _

"_Yeah I know," Dorochet said and sighed. _

_A few minutes later, their commander stood up and showed them to gather up. _

"_Okay listen up. We have too get into town and destroy the temple. If __ANYONE__ sees you, you are too kill them immediately. Understood?" he explained._

"_YES SIR," they said and disappeared into the night. _

_When the arrived too the town, some went on the roofs, while others went on the ground. They were all heading towards the temple. On their way, some Ishvales saw the soldiers. But they had no time to react, as the military cut them down on the spot. Blood spieled everywhere but they continued to the temple._

* * *

_But as soon as they arrived, some were shot down. Gun shots were heard as more bodies fell to the ground. But not only Ishvalen, Amestris aloes had casualties. _

_While they were fighting, the Ishvalesn saw that they could not survive. Most of them have been killed, some escaped and others were fighting. _

_So, as a last resort, they used a bomb. They threw it at the Ops and when it exploded, Martel was caught in its explosion. She was half dead, like three others, but some didn't make it. Even some of the Ishvalesn were killed with that._

_Next came more bullets and three of them were shot in Roa's back, making him fall to the ground with a 'thud'. Some more bullets hit Ulchi in the chest. There was barely anyone left on ether side, but the Ops managed too kill the others off. _

_In the end, most of them were on the ground, screaming and yelling in pain while others lay lifeless on the ground. Dorochet was the last one standing and breathing heavily. He was shot in the leg, but that didn't stop him. _

"_Roa…Martel… Ulchi… You guys better… not die on… me…" he said between breaths as he looked at them._

_But just as he did, he felt a sharp pain right above his coccyx (the thing where monkeys have tails) and a blade that was looking out of his stomach. As he turned his head, he saw an Ishvalen that should have been dead, holding the blade. Both of them fell to the ground as darkness enveloped them._

_The next thing the Amestriens heard was doctors yelling orders. They were in a hospital and were being treaded, or so they though. Martel and the others that were caught in the explosion were being treated the most._

* * *

_When Roa, Dorochet and the others were stable and weren't going to die, the doctors started giving them 'medicine'. They kept asking questions, like 'Do you feel sleepy?' 'Do you want some more aspirin?' 'How is your sense of smell?' 'Do you feel an urge to chew something?'. _

_Shortly after that, the doctors took the injured soldiers too the lab. Every time someone went in, they didn't come out. Surly, Roa was taken in. When he entered, he felt sick as he could smell rotten and death. There he was asked to lie on the table. When he did that, the doctors restrained his arms and legs to the table. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" Roa demanded. _

"_Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," one of the docs said._

_After that, Roa felt a pain in his neck as he fell into a deep sleep. _

_Next up was Dorochet. He was asked to do the same as Roa and also smelled death. Before he lay down, he asked: "Where are Roa and Martel?" _

"_They were given… __special__ treatment. Like you will," the doc said and motioned the solider to lie on the table. _

_He hesitated for a moment but did as he was told. He was strapped to the table like everyone else. Then another assistant ran into the room and whispered something to the doc. _

"_Aha I see," he said and the assistant ran out._

"_Well looks like you're the last one," he started and stared at Dorochet._

"_I guess we can show you what happens" he added and motioned someone to bring out something._

"_You see," he started and put on a pair of gloves. _

"_You soldiers have used your usefulness as humans. So now, you'll become something more." _

_With that Dorochet looked at the thing that was brought in and saw it was a tube with a dog floating inside it. He looked in shock as the doc laughed._

"_Don't worry. It's only hurt… a lot," he laughed and started the operation._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Sorry if it was too long. Hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 4 The visit **

"I knew they experimented on humans, but… their own soldiers? That's unforgivable," Ling said in anger and clenched his fist.

"Well we can't change the past," Martel said and looked at the prince.

"No, but you can go forward," Lan commented.

"Yeah, but go where?" Dorochet asked and looked out the window, as the sun stated to rise.

"Why don't you come back with us? Back to Xing?" Yao asked now that he had calmed down.

They all jumped from their seats. The chimeras looked too shocked to speak. Never had they expected Ling to offer them a home back there.

"You would really take us with you?" Roa asked in disbelieve.

"Of course. You guys will be my bodyguards, along with Lan Fan," he assured and smiled.

"You should get your things and prepare to leave tonight," the female warrior said and looked at the street that was starting too fill up with people.

"We don't really… have any things."

"Well then, try and get some-" but she couldn't finish as a knock on the door caught their attention.

* * *

All five shared a look, which meant for the chimers to hide. Martel crawled under the couch, Roa ran into the bathroom and Dorochet was hiding in the kitchen. As soon as they did, Lan went to open the door.

When she opened it, she saw three of the military soldiers. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"May we enter?" Roy asked.

Fan moved out of the way and let them enter.

"To what do I owe the pressure?" Ling asked when the Xing female closed the door.

"We heard you were leaving and wanted to say goodbye and thanks," the flame alchemist explained and sat on the couch, where Martel has hid. And just as he sat, she sneezed.

"Bless you," all three said without even knowing who sneezed.

"Well I appreciate it," he said.

"When were you going to leave?" he asked when he saw the open suitcase.

"Tonight," the prince said simply.

"Aha," and he said and then a growled was heard.

Everyone looked at Mustang as he had a blank look on his face.

"Colonel, I thought you said you ate already," Riza whispered in his ear.

Another growl, but this one came from Alex.

Hawkeye let out a sigh and looked at the Xing and asked: "Can we pleas make some food for them? I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Sure, let me just-" Lan started but was cut off by the other female.

"No allow me," and went into the kitchen.

* * *

The non military two were waiting for her to yell or something, but it never happened. After a minute they looked in the kitchen and saw the sniper making two sandwiches. When they looked for the dog chimera, they saw him under the table.

"See no problem," Riza said once she was done.

"Thank you again," she added and handed the meal to the males.

"Sure no problem."

"E… where is the bathroom?" Roy asked when he finished.

"Right over there," Fan pointed, but quickly remembered that Roa had hid there.

But it was too late; Mustang has already made his way to the door. Once he opened it, he froze at the door looking in.

There he saw a large man sitting on the toilette looking back at the alchemist. Lan Fan faceplamed and so did someone from the kitchen. Ling's eye was twitching and a silent 'Roa' came from under the couch.

"Who the hell it that?" Roy almost yelled as he looked back at Ling.

"That em… is em… a new bodyguard I hired here," the prince tried to explain but no one believed him.

"And her too?" Riza asked and pulled Martel from under the couch.

"Yes," he said a stupid smile on his face.

"And him?" Louis asked and pointed to the kitchen.

"Y-Yes."

"Alright what's really happening here? And you get out," he said the first part to the Xing and the second one to Roa.

The snake chimera walked next to the female warrior while the dog chimera walked into the room.

After the ox chimera came out, Armstrong's eyes opened wide in shock.

"It's you," he said and pointed at the large men.

* * *

"You know him?" Roy asked.

"He was at the Devil's Nest when King Bradley ordered us too attack it. They're chimeras," the alchemist explained and got into a fighting position.

"I though everyone was killed," Riza said and brought out her gun.

"NO WAIT," Ling yelled and put his arms in front of the military.

"These people are coming with me. Everyone thinks they're dead so they won't look for them. Surly you wouldn't want them to suffer like they did before? Tell me you aren't that cold hearted."

There was a minute of silence where no one knew what to do, but then Roy lowered his arm and said: "You're right. We're not that cold hearted. In fact, we want them to get away. They're the only chimeras left alive, so if the military caught them, there would only be more suffering."

"So you'll let us leave? Just like that?" Dorochet asked half surprised.

"Yes now get going," he said.

"But the streets are full of people. They'll see us," Roa said.

"Then use these," the flame said and threw three cloaks at Dorochet.

"We took them if it was going to rain at the place we're going. You can have them," he said and smiled when he saw their shocked faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. See you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I didn't put a chapter on yesterday, I am planning on putting two today. But that is if I have the time. Sorry.**

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 5 The arrival **

Once the chimeras and the two Xing were packed, they headed to the door, followed by the military.

"We'll come with you. The train to Xing also goes pass the town we're headed too," Roy said as they walked out of the hotel. But as soon as they did, Roa, Martel and Dorochet got a bad feeling, like someone was watching them. They shook the feeling off and started walking towards the station.

And just like they said, the chimeras used the cloaks to walk among the humans. No one recognized them, as their faces were hid behind the hood. And since it was still a bit early in the morning, no one thought it was strange.

Once they reached the train station, they had to wait five min. When the train arrived they entered, along with a few other civilians. About ten minutes later the train started moving.

It took two hours to reach the town Teresa. While on the train, Roa and Alex had an arm wrestle match. Dorochet, Ling and Roy ordered food and ate everything that was brought. All the while, the females were talking about their way in the war. Sometimes Martel corrected what Riza said about the Ishvalen war, since she is older.

* * *

"How old are you guys?" Riza finally asked making the chimeras look at her.

"Well I was 20 years old when I fought in the war. And we were in lab 5 for 14 years. So I'm 34 years old," Martel explained.

"I was 21 when I joined. So 35," Dorochet said and swallowed some bread.

"I was 25. Meaning I'm 39," Roa said and looked back at Alex as the continued the match.

"Thanks to the experiments, we look like the age when we got to the lab," Martel added. When they arrived, Roy, Riza and Alex took their bags and walked out of the train. They waved good bye and then the train started moving again.

"How long until we get to Xing?" Martel asked and looked out of the window.

"Probably two or three hours," Ling said.

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye," Dorochet said and yawned and fell asleep soon after that.

"Roa what about you?" Lan asked and looked at the large man.

"Alex gave me this magazine about how to make your arms look 'dazzling'," he said and started reading.

So in the three hours Fan and Martel have been talking, Yao was eating, Dorochet was sleeping and Roa was reading.

* * *

"You guys we'll arrive in 5 minutes. Dorochet WAKE UP," the snake chimera said and yelled at the half dog one.

As soon as he heard his name, Dorochet jumped up and looked at the others.

"Are we here?" he asked.

Everyone gave a nod and then the train came to a stop. Ling and Lan grabbed their bags while the chimeras went outside.

As they stepped of the train, they looked in utter surprise. There was a giant wall surrounding the whole city. In the middle was a huge building, the biggest of them all. Around it were smaller ones, but still big. And then there were the normal sized ones.

As they walked on the streets, everyone they met was smiling. Some, who where selling on the market place, asked it they would like to, buy something. When they said no, the salesman gave a nod and looked for a next customer.

The other thing the chimeras noticed was, a lot of people bowing to Ling.

"So why are they bowing to you?" Dorochet asked and looked at the former Homunculus.

"Well I'm the emperor's son," he explained and smiled.

The ox, dog and snake chimeras froze in place, mouths open and eyes wide.

* * *

"Y-You're a … prince…?" Martel asked in disbelieve.

"Yep, but that' nothing special. The emperor has 41 children including me."

"But still… why didn't you tell us?" Roa asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was going to tell you once we reached my house. Now are you coming?" he said and motioned them to follow.

The chimeras followed the prince and his bodyguard. They walked for 5 min, before reaching the middle building (the one in the center). Once at the building, they had to walk up the stone stairs. When they reached the top they saw a large double door, guarded by seven soldiers with swords. When the warriors saw them, they bowed and opened the large door.

As the 5 of them walked inside, a loud shout of 'LING' was heard. They looked at the person that shouted and saw it was a little girl. She had four pony tails and a small panda on her shoulder.

"May Chang. I see you made it here safe and sound," Yao said and smiled.

"I did," she said and looked at the non Xing. "Who are they?"

"They're going to be my bodyguards along with Lan Fan."

* * *

"Aha I see," she then looked Dorochet in the eyes and said: "You have wired eyes. I like them. My name is May Chang. And you are?"

The dog chimera didn't know what to think of her, but he did answer: "I'm Dorochet."

She smiled and looked at the other two: "And you?"

"The name's Martel." "I am Roa."

"Nice too met you."

"Hey May? Is father waiting for me?"

"Yeah he sent me out to greet you. Now come," she said and started heading to the throne room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I know… I didn't post a chap yesterday… But I just can't get the time, between school, helping at home and my personal life…**

**If you're asking why Bica or Darketa can't fill in, here's why. One is sick; got the cold, while the other one in on a field trip for a week…**

**I don't own anything except for Ling's uncle. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

**CH. 5 Xing**

* * *

As the chimeras, Ling Yao, Lan Fan and May Chang walked into the throne room, they saw the throne chair atop about 20 stairs. On the chair was sitting a man. He was probably in his 40is, but he looked a bit pale.

As they reached the start of the stairs, the three Xing bowed, while the chimeras followed them shortly after.

"Father I have returned with the philosopher's stone," Ling said and extended his arm, the bottle with the magical stone inside.

One of the helpers stepped forward and took the bottle. He they carried it too the top and gave it to the emperor.

As the helper brought it to his master, he looked at it. After holding it on his hand for a few minutes he turned to the helper. The emperor then whispered something and the helper walked back down.

"His majesty has agreed that this is a philosopher's stone. And as the rule, you shall become then next king. The coronation will be in-" but he was cut off.

"You can't seriously make him king at that age?" a man's voice said as the owner stepped from the shadow.

He had a long and thin mustache (Chinese) and seemed to be in his 30is.

* * *

"Uncle Lee, why are you here?" Yao asked surprised.

"Oh I came too se my nephew come home. Didn't know it's a crime," he said and smiled, but not a kind one. Not his was an evil one, full of hate.

"So when would you put him on the throne?" asked the helper.

"When he reaches 18. Right now he is 15 meaning 3 years. That is not so much now is it?"

"No, but what if the emperor does not lest three years?" May asked, but feared the answer.

"Well in that case, I shall be the emperor," the uncle answered and smirked.

"You can't!" the prince yelled, furious. He knew his uncle was a bastard that would only like war for Xing.

"He…can…" came a tired voice above them all.

* * *

All eyes turned to the emperor, as he spoke again: "Lee is my… only brother…And yes Ling… you are still too… young… If I do pass… he shall be the ruler," he said slowly, clearly showing his illness.

"But-" he started but was cut off by Lee: "You hard him boy. No get out. Your father needs his medicine."

The young male Xing clenched his fist, but turned around and left the room, Lan, Dorochet, Roa and Martel following him.

As they walked down the hall no one said anything. Luckily, Ling managed to calm down. Soon they came too a stop in front of a large door. Fan opened it, to reveal an entire one story house rooms. A kitchen, two bathrooms, living room, but without TV, dining room and a balcony that led outside the house.

"This is a nice place," Dorochet said as they walked in.

"Glad you like it, since you'll be staying here," Yao said and looked at them.

"Really? Isn't this too fancy for us?" Martel asked surprised.

"Sure, you are my bodyguards. That's why Lan Fan is also here. My room is down the hall. The one with yellow flames. And now if you'll excuse me, I have something too take care of. Lan Fan, will you show the around?"

"Yes, of course," she said and bowed her head.

* * *

When the prince left, Lan turned towards the chimeras.

There are two room, with two beds each. So we will have to share. I do not mind if it is anyone of-" she started but got cut off.

"OH NO. You won't be sleeping in the same room as either of those two. Girls one room, boys the other room," Martel demanded and made it so no one could argue.

"Fine with me," Roa said, but Dorochet was less than pleased: "Can I sleep on the sofa?"

"Why?" the female Xing asked.

"You have no idea how loud Roa snores," the dog chimer explained and pointed to the large man.

"No you can't. I wake up before you. And I really don't want too keep quit because of you," the half snake female said.

The small man hung his head in defeat, as the ox chimera petted him on the back.

So after they got their rooms ready, they moved to the kitchen. Fan explained that some food might smell or look nasty, but is actually good or healthy. She also said that Dorochet can't eat everything he wants.

* * *

Usually she or Martel will cook, since they'll wake up first. They can walk outside, but must ask if they want to walk inside the palace.

She also explained, who are the emperor's family members, who are the servants, the bodyguards and gate guards.

"Well I think I'll like it here," Dorochet said and sat on the soft sofa.

"Yeah, I think so too. It might be different from our old place, but at least we're free," Martel added and sat on the armchair opposite the small man.

"Yes, but when do we start? Being Ling's bodyguards I mean?" Roa asked.

Just then, someone entered the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so first I'd like to thank "Lament for a broken heart, mangaczka, ms. cheerful and QueenCari1129, lilaclily00, " for following, favoring or reviewing.**

**PS. QueenCari1129: Thanks for the first review**

**ms. Cheerful: I'm not sure if it's that, but the name is simple and short.**

**lilaclily00: Actually, they'll only drag him (or him them) into trouble**

**ON TOO THE STORY**

**I don't own anything, except for Lee. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

**CH. 7 Trials**

* * *

"This smell… it can't be…" Dorochet said and looked at the man that entered.

He was small, bald, and had a tail. As the other two looked at him, all four eyes opened in surprise.

"I don't believe it… It's really you!" the dog chimera said and jumped from his seat.

"I thought you were in Amestris. How come you're here?" Martel said and hugged the small man.

"And why didn't Ling tell us you're here"? Roa added and put a hand on his small shoulder.

"He just told me you guys got here and sent me here. I thought you guys were dead," he said as tears started poring down his cheeks.

* * *

"Don't worry Bido, we're all alive and well…Well the three of us are…" Dorochet said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, mister Ling told me about what happened…"

There was a minute of silence, but was broken by Roa.

"Well no point in beating ourselves around for something we can't change. That's why we need to get stronger. To be able, to defend Ling."

The mood suddenly turned up as the chimeras smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you the new bodyguards master Ling has brought?" asked a man as he entered the room.

"Yeah that's us," Dorochet said and looked at him, as did Martel and Roa.

"Then come with me. Your trial shall commence now," he said and motioned them to follow.

"What trial?" the snake chimera asked as they followed the man.

"Too see if you are fit to protect the master," he explained.

"Oh, so what'll it be like?" the ox one asked.

"You shall see," he said and stopped in front of a large door.

* * *

"This is the arena. Prove your selves worthy, and you may stay as master Ling's guards. Should you fail, our Emperor shall find a fitting punishment," he added as the large double door opened and revealed a Coliseum.

"Bido, go to Ling. You can't fight here," Martel said and smiled.

"But… Ok… I guess you're right…" he said and looked at them.

"But you better not DIE," he said, no begged, for he didn't want to lose his friends again.

"Don't worry. We'll come back," Roa assured and smiled.

"Yeah, we didn't survive lab 5 and the attack of Bradley just to die here," Dorochet added.

"Wow," all three said under their breaths and walked into the center. As soon as they entered, the crowed stood up and started clapping.

As they looked around, they saw that most of the citizens were gathered here. And in front of them was the Emperor, Ling, May and Lee.

A few moments later, Uncle Lee stood up and the clapping died down. He cleared his throat and said: "My fellow Xings. We are here today, too see if these Amestriens, have what it takes to defend your future Emperor. But first they must be given weapons."

* * *

At that, a few of the warriors entered with a chart full of weapons.

"You may choose any you feel good with."

Dorochet immediately grabbed the katana and did a few swings too get the feeling.

"Yeah, this'll do."

Martel saw a pair of daggers and took them. She put one on her collarbone, one on her thigh and another at her ankle.

"Fits like a glove."

Roa looked for a sledgehammer but didn't find it. He did notice a large warrior sword. He grabbed it with both hands and swung it.

"Just like my hammer."

* * *

"Are you prepared?" Lee asked and looked at them.

As soon as he saw the weapons they took, he froze.

"_It's like… Theses weapons were made for them_," he said to himself.

Usually people go for the guns, bows twin swords or axes. But they were different.

"Yes we are," all three said and snapped the emperors brother back to reality.

"Then let the trails begin," he said and a gate opened.

"Get ready guys, for anything," Ling whispered and looked at the gates that opened fully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah sorry for the lat update…

I don't own anything, except for Lee. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

**CH. 8 Unexpected **

As the gates opened, the three chimeras got into their battle stance. Once the gates opened fully, three lions entered the arena.

"You must defeat these lions without killing them. You must be able to protect the prince without killing," Lee explained.

"Oh great," Dorochet sighed.

None of the chimers liked to kill animals, since they themselves were ones.

As the animals attacked, Roa stepped forward and dug his large sword into the ground. With that he managed to block one of the lions, and due to its high speed, knock it out.

The other two ran past him and towards to dog and snake chimera.

As they approached, Dorochet put his sword back into its sheath. He then raised it atop the beasts head and swung downwards. With that hit to the head, the lion fell to the ground.

The last one ran at Martel but she jumped in the air and landed on the king of the animals back. With that she started 'riding' it. It was bumpy at first but she didn't fall off. And so she led her new ride into the wall knocking it out.

As the lions lay on the ground, the chimeras smiled and looked at the royal family.

* * *

Ling and Lee were too shocked to speak, May was laughing and even the emperor opened his eyes in surprise. The whole audience was silent, but started the cheering after a few moments.

"Well that was… new. But still, you advance to the next trial," uncle Lee managed to say.

"On to the next trial," he said and a large table was brought into the arena. It was a table with around 20 plates of food and drinks.

"For the next one, you must identify if the food is poisonous. Do it anyway you must. If you have a high sense of smell you will be able but smell the poison. But that's highly doubtful. You can pick only one to do this trial, since you shall be protecting his highness as a team. Or you could all do it. Now choose, you have 15 minutes," he said as a large hour glass was brought and turned.

"Well I thing we all agree on who should do this," Dorochet said and smirked.

"Yeah we'll send Roa," Martel joked and gave a nod to her dog friend.

"Go get them," the ox chimera said and smiled.

As the small man walked towards the table, Bido and Ling shared a look.

"You sure he'll be able to do it? I mean, I know he has the best sense of smell but still," Yao was a bit skeptic.

"Don't worry, he'll do it a less than 7 min," the bald man said and smiled.

"Well this one is good," he said and smelled the boll of soup.

* * *

He did this to every dish, and within 5 min, he has sorted out the food. He put the good ones on the left and bad ones to the right.

"Ok I'm done now," he said and looked at the royals.

"Well we shall see if you sorted right," Lee said and looked at the table.

"I-Impossible…" he said barely above a whisper.

"You also noticed that some of the food was old and spoiled," he said in disbelieve.

"Yeah, I kind have a great sense of smell," Dorochet said and whipped his finger under his nose.

"Uncle, give them the next trial," the prince said and smirked.

"We shall take a break for the emperor to-" but he was cut off by a heavy and tired voice.

"No need… I wish too see… them more… They are… different from… the others… And so theses… trails have finally… been met with… worthy opponents…" came the emperors voice as he smiled in a long, long, long time.

"Father! You're smiling!" May shouted and smiled along with her father.

"_If this is what they have brought in the two trials, what will happen in the others? And more importantly, when they become residence in Xing?"_ Ling thought and smiled first at his sister and father and then at the chimeras.

"As you wish brother," Lee said and bowed.

He then turned to the to-be bodyguards: "Your next trial is to find the 'assassins'. They will come for the prince. Again, you can choose only one or all of you. You must not kill the assassins, but bring them in for questioning. This trail will be at night," he said and the whole arena turned dark.

* * *

"I guess this one is mine," Martel said and smirked.

"Good luck," Roa said.

"Just remember not to kill them," Dorochet added and the snake chimera disappeared into the darkness.

"Now where are you," she said to her self and looked around.

In a moment, she was able to see the five figures body head (snakes can see that). She noted that they were not far away. So she quietly and quickly made her way to them.

When she came to the first one, she put her hand over his mouth and then knocked him out. She repeated the technique with the other four.

"Ok I'm done," she yelled as the room lit up again.

There were several breath taking shocks and 'Oh my,' as the audience saw all five assassins on the ground.

"Don't worry they're all still alive," she smiled and looked at Lee, Ling, May and the emperor.

"That was incredible Martel," May shouted and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You see uncle; they are more than capable of defending me or my father. Maybe even you," Ling smirked as he saw the shocked look on his uncle's face.

* * *

**THIS IS IMPORTANAT: There are two ways I can do this. I can add another plot or I can just do one. The choice is yours. Note that if you pick another plot that the story will be quite longer. But the ending of the story will be the same BOTH ways. Tell me what you want (review or pm). I'll also tell which chapter will be the 'cross way'. You'll have 'til the chapter before to tell me your decision. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything, except for Lee. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 9 'I don't believe it'**

"_This is impossible… those were some of my elite warriors. And she defeated them so easily… It's like they are not even human…_" Lee though, as he looked at the chimeras.

"Uncle? The last trial?" Ling reminded.

"Oh yes…For the last one, one of you must be able to withstand high attacks. You must be able to defend your master with your own body. And like the other two trials, one or more can accept this."

"Finally my turn," Roa said and stretched his arms.

"Got get them tiger em or ox," Dorochet joked and smirked.

"Show them what you're made of big guy," Martel added.

"_He can't seriously thing he'll survive this?_" Lee said to himself as Roa stepped to the center.

* * *

Once the large man stopped at the center, a gate opened to reveal a man. He was almost twice as big as Roa. He had large biceps and a cocky grin on his face.

"So you little man I got to fight? They messing with me?" he laughed.

"Juts get this over with," Roa said and sighed.

"You little man want to get dead? I help with that," the man said and pulled his hand back.

After a second he pushed it forward and hit the 'little' man straight in the stomach. He was smirked, hence wasn't expecting Roa to just stand there.

"W-Wha?" he said stunned.

"Is that all you got?" the smaller man asked.

The muscled man shouted in anger and started hitting Roa, punch after punch. All the while Roa didn't show any sing of pain.

After the 32nd punch, the Xing man was exhausted and fell to the ground.

"_IMPOSSIBLE! THAT WAS THE STRONGEST MAN IN MY ARMY_!" Lee yelled inside his mind as his warrior fell.

* * *

"Whooo!"

"They passed another one!"

"No one's come this far!"

"They're not normal!"

"Can't wait too see the decision the royals made!"

"Of course they're getting accepted!"

The crowd cheered as the chimeras finished the last trial.

"Looks like the crowd loves us," the dog chimera commented as his friend joined them.

"Well it all depends on what the royals say…" the snake one said and looked at the family.

"They… passed… all of it…" Uncle Lee stated and looked with open eyes at the Amestriens.

"T-They did it… I… I'm so happy!" Bido shouted as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

"Yes and that means they deserve to become my bodyguards," Yao said.

"Father you agree do you not?" May asked and looked at her parent.

And what she saw surprised her and every other Xing.

* * *

The emperor was laughing. At first it was a smile, then a light chuckle and now he was actually laughing.

"I can not believe it… They passed all the trials… Even some of our own… could not do it. Yet these new comers… have finished in record time… They do not deserve to be bodyguards, but elite warriors of Xing!" he almost yelled and stood up.

And again, the crowd went wiled. Cheers were being yelled all over, shouts of 'congratulation' were shouted as some even threw flowers paddles.

"Is this really happening?" Roa asked as they heard the emperor.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up," Martel said and looked at the crowd.

"Someone pinch me," Dorochet couldn't believe it.

"It is happening. It's not a dream," Ling assured as he joined the chimeras in the arena.

"You shall be given appropriate armor and weapons for your rank."

As the arena began to empty, the royal family and the chimeras gathered in the throne room. There, at the start of the stairs stood a man. He had a beautiful sword in his hand. And before the man three figures kneeled.

At the left was a small man, in the middle a woman and on the right a large man.

* * *

"Now, with the power wasted in me as the emperor of Xing, I gave you the rank of elite warriors as well as my son's bodyguards," he spoke and put the blade on each shoulder of each of the figures.

"Now stand, Dorochet, Martel and Roa," he added as they did what he said.

Martel wore a black and red Xing (japans) shirt and red pants. She had a piece of plated armor on her chest as well as two longer ones on her legs. She also wore a golden dragon head on her left shoulder.

Dorochet had a sleeves black top and a red scarf. He had black pants and two pieces of metal plates on his thighs, both arms and one longer on his right leg. He had a dragon head on his high boots (his knees).

Roa had a one sleeve (left arm) red and black shirt. He also had a dragon head (like Martel) on his left shoulder. He had black pants and a half coat over his left leg colored red.

As they stood with pride and honor, in the corner was a man. His eyes were filled with hate and envy. He was the only one that was not glad to have more warriors. Because now, he would need to worry about them defending Ling.

"_You are a nuisance. And I will find out what you are_," he said to him self as Lee exited the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you like it and review pleas. **

**PS. You guys have until the next two chapters to tell me if you want the long or short version. And if you don't understand what I said in the previous chapter, private message me. **

**See you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Late update I know. but pleas bear with me here T_T**

**I don't own anything, except for Lee. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

**CH. 10 Drunk**

* * *

"We finally made it huh?" smiled Dorochet as him, Martel, Roa, Bido, Lan Fan, Ling Yao and May Chang walked down the hall to their room.

"I really need to congratulate you three. You finished the trials in record time. And not just because there was three of you," smiled Lan.

"Oh you know, when you're like us, it's a piece of cake," Martel added.

"Not to mention you made father laugh. It really has been a long time since we last heard him," May joined.

"Well we were just doing what we do best. But it seemed as thou someone wasn't too happy about us becoming your bodyguards OR elites," Roa said.

"Yes my uncle does not trust outsiders. Mainly because he believes the emperor was poisoned by one," Ling explained as they reached the rooms.

"You need to excuse me. I have other matters to attend to. But do enjoy yourselves," the prince added and entered his room.

* * *

"Man I wish we could party like we did in the Devil's Nest," said the snake chimera and got four glasses out.

"Yeah I hear ya. Remember when Roa got drunk?" the one mixed with mans best friend said and laughed.

"It was your fault anyway," the ox one defended as Martel brought the glasses to the other two chimeras, herself and Fan.

"What about me?" the Xing princess asked.

"You're too young for alcohol," said the Xing bodyguard and took a sip.

The little girl pouted and looked away.

"I would like to hear how it went down," Fan added as Martel sat down.

"Sure thing. Here's how it started," Dorochet said as Roa put his palm to his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Martel was at the bar making some drinks when Dorochet and Greed came from downstairs. _

"_I'm telling you I really need my own room. Roa snores like a-a-a LOIN," the dog chimera complained._

"_Really? Well maybe you should find a way too make him sleep here," the Homunculus suggested and sat on one of the bar stools. The small man also sat._

"_The only way to do that is to get him drunk. And Roa doesn't even drink alcohol!"_

"_Then I don't know," the boss said as the snake chimera gave him a glass of Vodka. _

_After about 1 min of silence, the large chimera finally showed himself._

"_Boss the guys downstairs said someone's cheating again," he explained and took a seat on another stool. _

"_Really? Again? It's only been two days," the ultimate shield sighed and got up and walked down to the basement. _

"_So who was it this time?" Martel asked and gave him a glass of milk. (yes he drinks milk x.x)_

"_I don't know. Some guy, they called him Archer," he said._

"_You mean the military guy?" Dorochet asked._

"_No idea maybe."_

* * *

_After another minute of silence, the katana wielding man got an idea._

"_Hey Roa I just heard some guy in the back saying you look like a girl. Because of your long hair," he said and ordered for a glass of Whisky._

"_WHAT?" the long haired man almost yelled._

_And as he stood up, he knocked the stool over._

"_I don't know. You better show him," he muttered as Roa got up and walked towards the back._

"_Hehe sorry about his my friend," the smaller man said and poured the Whisky into the milk._

"_You're really evil you know that?" the female said and closed her eyes._

"_Well sorry if I want o sleep," he said and cried fake tears. _

_Just about 10 seconds later, they could hear someone yelling and being thrown out the window. "DON'T EVER COME BACK!" was head as a large man walked back to the bar._

"_Damn it. No respect I tell ya," Roa said and sat back. _

_He then took his drink and drank it all in one go. Martel and Dorochet were wide eyed as they watched their friend lose balance. Roa fell off the chair and a loud *bam* was head as he hit the ground. The ox chimera was drunk._

_Greed came running up the stairs after about the tenth *bam*, fearing what might have happened. But he was not prepared for what awaited him. _

_The room was empty, except for 3 chimeras. But that wasn't what made him want to laugh and puke at the same time._

* * *

"Why stop now? It's just getting interesting!" May complained as she looked at the older ones.

"Pleas don't. I really don't need you too remind me of it," Roa pleaded as Dorochet was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Sorry to late," Martel said and ran to the bathroom.

From there, they were able to hear her vomiting. After about 2 min of vomiting and 3 min of uncontrollable laugher, they sat back up and continued the story.

* * *

_What Greed saw scarred him for life. In the middle of the room was Roa. He was wearing a prima ballerina outfit. In the back was playing 'Swan Lake' while he was dancing the ballet. In the front were Dorochet, laughing so hard he forgot to breath, and Martel at the sink, throwing up._

_The Homunculus stood there, at the stairs, moth wide open and after the ox chimera finished the dance with a bow, did he face-palm._

"_WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Greed yelled._

"_Oh well you see…" Dorochet started._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas **

**Oh yeah 1 more chapter to go before the cross way. And I haven't gotten any votes T_T It doesn't even have too be much. Maybe 1-5? Is that too much to ask Q_Q**

**I did tell you, that if I don't get any votes, I'll make the short version. If not, i did now.**

**See you next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE… we didn't have any electricity so I couldn't do anything**

**CH. 11 New player**

* * *

As the chimeras, May Chang and Lan Fan were celebrating their promotion, a certain member of the royal family that was unpleased with the new elites, was in his own was thinking of what kind of soldiers these Amestriens must be, to have finished in record time.

"Those were some of my strongest warriors. And yet they took them out like they were helpless babies that barley learned to walk. No _human_ being could do that!_"_ Lee said as he paced the room.

"And now that prince brat has even more guards. I'll never be able to finish what I started…Wait perhaps there is another way…" added, but though no one was close to hear that. He was wrong.

Just outside his door was standing a small man, a cloak covering his body. As the man heard what Lee said, he ran down the hall, towards a door with yellow flames.

* * *

"So you really did that?" Lan asked after Dorochet finished his story.

"Yep and we got to blackmail him for a while," Martal said and chuckled at the memory.

"Even Greed used that to get me to do chores. The only one that didn't blackmail me was Bido," Roa said and sighed.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" the dog chimera asked and looked around the room.

"He must be taking a tour of the palace," Fan said.

"Well I hope he won't get in any trouble," the half snake said and took the glass in her hand.

"Hey I just remembered… That Bido guy… he looked a little weird…" the small girl said and put her finger to her lips.

"Well… em… How should we say this…?" Roa tried to explain.

"They're ch-" but the grown Xing female was cut off by a knock on the door.

* * *

"Come in," said Yao as he heard the knock.

"Oh it's you. Did you find out anything?" he asked as the same man from the hall stepped inside.

"Yes, he knows they're not human. And also said something about finishing a job he started," the cloaked man answered, his voice high and dry.

"A job he started? What does that mean? Anyway thank you for the information. Now you should go back, they're probably waiting for you."

With that the men left, and as he did, a tail peeked from his coat.

* * *

"Come on in, it's open," Roa said as another knock was heard.

"I'll get it," Dorochet said, got up and walked to the door.

"It's open," he said as he opened it, but froze at what he saw.

* * *

"Do you understand your mission?" Uncle Lee asked someone who was hiding in the shadows.

"I do, but you are one cruel man. First using me to poison your brother, the emperor, then blaming me and throwing me in jail. After a week you broke me out and said never to return. And now you want me to spy one some new soldiers from Amesrtis? What's next? Want me to kill your nephew?" the man said and laughed.

"Actually, I'll have you do that later on," the Xing said and smirked.

"And what's my payment this time?"

"Well this is an important mission. What do you want?"

"I want to be free from you. Forever," the man said, tone dead serious.

"That is quite the demand, especially for someone that belongs to me."

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE," the man yelled, but luckily no one heard him.

"Aw don't act like that Tynan. Don't forget who saved your miserable life."

"You might have saved me, but you imprisoned my life. You turned me into a freak, knowing no one would take me back in that state," the man known as Tynan said, calmly and stepped out of the shadows, but only his eyes were visible. They were bloody red.

"So do we have a deal?"

"We do," Lee said and with that Tynan disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"_Let's see how these, new comers deal with my little pet. I can still remember the day he changed,_" Lee thought as he got lost in the memory.

**Flashback**

"_Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt," came a doctors voice. _

_There were two people in the room, which resembled a lab. One was a doctor with a long twin mustache (Chinese) while the other one was a patient. _

_The patient was a man, who was bleeding to death. He was fighting in, in, he couldn't remember. _

"_But I hope it does," the doc added and injected a needle with black liquid into the man's arm. _

_After a few moments, the man started screaming, the pain to much. The bigger the pain the more the doc smiled. After a good 3min the man couldn't yell anymore and just lay there. _

"_Now, the wound should have healed. You'll survive, but will be a bit… different," the doc said as he stepped on the man right side._

"_W-Who … are… you? W-Where … am… I? W-What … happened…?" the man was completely lost, his voice dry form the screaming. _

"_Hush, don't speak. My name is Lee; you are in a lab in Xing. As to what happened I saved your life. With the help of Amestrien science. You are now a chimera, with the name of Tynan. And you belong to me," Lee said, an evil smirk on his face as Tynan blacked out. _

**End of flack back. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **

**Ok, ok. I know…. Tynan is another of my OC… don't worry about him, he won't take the spot light. He'll just… be there, he is a chimera. **

**Anyway, the one who requested this story told me to change the plot a bit… the whole 'Cross way' won't happen…**

**Oh and here are some questions to see if you can guess what's going on:**

**1)Who's the guy that 'works' for Ling?**

**2)Who's at the chimeras' door?**

**3)What'll Tynan do when he meets the other chimeras?**

**4)What the hell is Lee's play? (probably the easies one)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything, except for Lee and Tynan. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

**The answers are at the end…**

**Oh and thanks to all of you guys that followed and liked and reviewed**

**CH. 12 Tynan**

* * *

"W-Why are you here?" Dorochet asked in disbelieve.

"Who is it?" Roa asked as he saw his friends froze.

"Hello everyone," greeted a man with, black hair.

With him was another man, this one bigger with one strand of blond hair. There was a woman with long blond hair. All three of them had a blue uniform.

* * *

Tynan walked down the hall, when he saw a small man stop at the other end. The man had a cloak, and Tynan would not have minded him, if he didn't have a tail.

"Who are you?" the new chimera asked, half hidden in the shadows.

The small man gulped and ran off, towards the other chimeras' room.

"Oi stop!" he shouted and ran after the cloaked one.

* * *

"Uncle… what are you up to?" Ling said to himself as he sat in the chair.

"A job you started? What does that mean? Could you really have done that…" he said again.

* * *

"What's wrong? Can't we come in?" asked the black-haired man and stepped in, followed by the other man and the woman.

"Nice place you got here. Better than the hotel," said the woman as she looked around.

"As always it is a pleasure to see you my friends," added the other man, did a slight bow and sparkles appeared around his head.

"Major Louis Armstrong, Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye? What are you doing here?" Martel asked in disbelieve.

"Well our mission was to track down some assassin. We found him in Tarrasa, but looked like he was heading somewhere else. He got on the train to Xing so we followed," Alex explained.

"Oh so there's an assassin lose in Xing? Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Dorochet said sarcastically.

"Yes, congratulations on becoming elites," the flame alchemist added and smirked.

"T-Thanks," all of them said surprised.

* * *

"_This way,_" thought the small man as he ran from Tynan.

"Oi get back here. Who or what are you?" he yelled behind as he started to catch up.

"HERE," the cloaked one said and ran in a room, which door was about to close.

"W-What's this?" the dog chimera asked as he looked at the man at his feet.

"B-Bido? Why did you do that?" Roa asked as he helped his friend up.

"A—A man… chasing… I ran… behind me…" he said while talking deep breaths.

"Hey calm down and tell us slowly," Roy said and got up.

"FOUND YOU!" Tynan yelled as he jumped in the same room, unaware of the others.

"Oh shi-"

* * *

"Brother? Are you getting better?" Lee asked as he brought his brother a cup of medicine.

"Yes I am… I only wish to… be able to lead this… country properly…" the emperor said and drank the medicine.

* * *

"Who are you?" Martel asked as she saw the man.

He was wearing a metal mask, a black long sleeved shirt and metal armor over it. He had classic Xing (Chinese) pants and metal boots. Also two metal gloves with a twin blade on each end of each glove.

"He's the one that's been chasing me!" Bido shouted and hid behind the large man.

"What do you want with our friend?" the mixed cold-blooded woman asked and pulled out her dagger.

"He has a tail. I want to know if he's a chimera," Tynan answered eyes glowing a blood red.

"And if he is?" Dorochet said, taking a battle stance and his sword.

"I need to know… where he's from… And how he got free from 'him'"

"Wait what?" Roy asked lost.

* * *

"No… you can't be… but you smell like it…" the dog chimera sniffed the air.

"Oi you too? A-Are you all chimeras?"

"Dorochet, is he a-"

"Yeah he is. He's like us…" he said and lowered his weapon.

"T-This can't be… He said I was the only one that made it…" Tynan said as he looked at the others.

"So… who are you? What are you doing here? Who's 'he'? And what chimera are you?" all the others asked so he had to take a step back.

"I was changed here into a wolf chimera. Who 'he' is … I can't say… as well as what I'm doing here. And my name is Tynan."

At that moment, a gun was pointed at his head, Roy had his fingers ready to make fire and Armstrong took off his shirt.

"Tynan, we have been looking for you," Mustang said and smirked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and review pleas.**

**Anyway the answers (if you didn't get them during the story)**

**1)Who's the guy that 'works' for Ling? (Bido)**

**2)Who's at the chimeras' door?(Roy, Riza and Alex)**

**3)What'll Tynan do when he meets the other chimeras?(get caught, surprised)**

**4)What the hell is Lee's play? (probably the easiest one)(not yet xD)**

**Anyway Tynan is NOT part of the chimeras history (think this is a spoiler?) so don't worry about it… By the way could you tell me how this is going? Should I change something? Feel free to say (review or private message) **

**'Till next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry for the late update… I got the flu…**

**Ignis Glacius: You don't have to worry about that, I like them too much. And I chose a wolf because it's a night animal, while Tynan means 'Shadow'. Figured it would be appropriate. **

**I don't own anything, except for Lee and Tynan. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

**CH.13 Help**

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Martel asked as she looked at the military.

"Tynan is the assassin that we have been looking for. And now, he's here. We're taking him in," Roy explained.

"I don't think so," the assassins said and used his elbow so strike Riza in the stomach. In a moment he dogged a fire attack, using high speed. He then got behind Mustang and wanted to stab him, but had to jump away as a large fist was heading his way.

Tynan jumped back where Hawkeye was, seeing as she was holding her stomach.

"The weak go first," he said and prepared to finish the woman.

But he was stopped by a katana, blocking his attack. As he looked at who was the wielder of the weapon, he couldn't believe it.

"Why are you stopping me?" the wolf chimera almost hissed.

"These people saved our lives. And if you think we're from Xing, you're wrong," Dorochet said, keeping his position.

"T-Then where? He said that…"

"We're from Amestris. And we've never heard of any other place making chimeras," Roa said and took a closer look at Tynan.

"He did say he got help from Amestrien science," the Xing chimera recalled.

* * *

There was a minute of silence, as they all took in what everyone said.

"You said these people saved your lives? Why is that?"

"We have seen more than enough people die because of the experiments. And should they be captured again, there would only be more of that," the flame alchemist explained, his hand lowering.

"Now could you please release my lieutenant?"

After a few seconds, the assassin did as he was asked. The dog chimera put his katana back in its sheath and grabbed Riza.

"Maybe… Maybe you could help me?" Tynan said in a whisper.

"Help you? With what?" the female chimera asked.

"Help me get free from h-" and he was cut off a by a high shriek that only he was able to hear.

Everyone looked at his, as he held his ears and fell on his knees. Before anyone could do anything, the assassin started to gain grey fur; his teeth got sharper and got a tail. He was turning into a werewolf.

"T-Tynan? Wh-What is happening?" Martal asked, worry written all over her face.

But he didn't hear her. He didn't hear anything. So he acted on instinct and attacked the closest person to him, which was Dorochet.

"Oh crud," the small man said and pushed the sniper thwarts Mustang and took out his katana once again.

"Dude calm down? What's wrong?" he tried and dogged an attacked.

* * *

But there was still nothing. It was like; he was only a savage beast. The two were locked in a battle, until the wolf chimera heard the shriek again. But this time, he ran out of the room. Roa and Alex ran after him, but he vanished into the shadows.

There was a minute of silence since no one knew what happened.

"What now?" Roa asked.

"Wait! Where are Lan and May?" now back to full strength Hawkeye asked as everyone looked around the room.

* * *

"Master, he is back," a female said to Ling, as she appeared in the room.

"He is? When did he get back?" Yao asked and turned to her.

"A few minutes ago. When we left, he was still in the elite's room," she explained.

"I see."

"Now can I get some answers?" a smaller girl asked.

"And what would be those?" the prince asked.

"Are they really chimeras?"

"Yes they are," both of the older Xing's said.

"…Cool," she said and smiled.

"Maybe, but father and uncle mustn't know they are, understood May?" the former homunculus said.

"Understood brother. But how long have you known this?"

"Since I became Greed. And I told Fan when Edward defeated Father."

"What do we do about Tynan now?" the female bodyguard asked.

"I think we should let a chimera handle a chimera. Maybe they will be able to… reason with him. Until then, we need to keep an eye on him," the to-be emperor said and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it and review please **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the short chapter last time… I kind a hated it. Anyway here is the next one.**

**I don't own anything, except for Lee and Tynan. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 14 Exposed**

"You two should head back to them. If you left during the attack, they must be worried about you," Ling said to the two Xing females as they left the room.

"_And now Tynan is back… The one they said to have poisoned my father… But then why would he come back? After he escaped prison, he vanished into thin air and now he's suddenly back again? For what reason? And who would be able to force him here_?" the young prince thought of the situation

"Everyone ok?" May asked as she and Lan Fan entered the room.

"Where have you been? We were worried about you two," Martel jumped when she saw them.

"We apologize for this, but needed to inform master of the situation. You see, Tynan is held responsible for the emperor's current condition. Although the only source of proof is Lee," the Xing female bodyguard explained everything.

"So you too are after him?" Roy asked as she finished.

"Yes, but why do you want him?"

"We have a mission at HQ that wants us to track him down. We should have caught him at Terasa, but he got away. So this is our mission as well," Riza said, making sure they know the military won't back off.

"Understood. And what of you, Xing elites?" Fan turned to the chimeras.

* * *

"Are we the only ones that are wondering how a guy from Xing became a chimera, when it was hardly anyone in Amestris know how to do it? I mean, where did 'he' get the knowledge and ingredients for that. Plus… The change was forced," Dorochet said and looked out the door.

"It can be?" everyone in the room asked, shocked.

"Apparently, 'cause he was in pain when he was transforming. His master must have done something to make sure Tynan couldn't tell anything."

"So what now? Five want to catch him and three want to help?" Alex thought as everyone looked at everyone.

"We should make sure the emperor is fine. Let's go," with the order the Xings (the chimeras are Xing now as well) moved out and to the throne room.

* * *

"I cannot believe this. You are a pathetic excuse of a living being. You are completely and utterly useless. Can you not even keep your mouth shut? Good thing I added something special to the formula. Otherwise you would have ruined EVERYTHING," Uncle Lee spoke to Tynan while striking him with a whip with every word. By now the assassin was back to human.

He had made the chimera transform to keep him from talking and summoned him back here. And now, he was paying the price. Lee took another look at the man. He was lying on the ground, back red and covered in whip makes. He was also taking deep breaths and sweating.

"Have you had enough now?" the Xing asked with a cruel smile, showing how much he was enjoining the chimera's pain.

All he got as an answer was a choking coughing fit. The whip holder kneeled to the wounded man's level and a hand his ear: "I can hear you," he said in a sing tone.

"Pleas master *cough* enough. I have *cough, cough, cough* learned my lesson. I shall never *cough* cross you again. I swear," Tynan said, utterly destroyed.

He has nothing left. His pride is gone, life in the hands of a mad man, no one to help him and no power to defend against Lee.

"That is better. Now stand up and clean yourself. You are a disgrace to me," the brother of the emperor said, face showing disgust as he walked away.

Tynan shakily stood up and leaned on the wall for support to make it to the bathroom.

* * *

"Remember; do not tell the emperor that he is here. We are only here to make sure nothing happens," Lan said as they arrived at the throne room.

As soon as the door opened, they vanished in the shadows. Lan Fan and Dorochet where at the stairs. Roa was at the door and Martel was in the middle. The emperor knew they had arrived, but did not ask why.

Soon after, the double door opened again as samurais walked in and made sure the place was safe. Behind them walked Uncle Lee and once he was in the room, the doors closed.

"Brother we have urgent news. The same outsider that poisoned you last time is here again. But do not worry, for I have gathered the best of the best in my army."

"Thank you… brother… I do hope… my children are all… alright…" the ruler said in a slow voice.

"I have sent some warriors at each of their houses and alerted the entire city. I gave the order; Should you see him, kill him,"

* * *

"_Great, Lee's going after him too_?" Roa thought as heard their conversation.

"_Who isn't out to kill the guy_?" Martel asked herself as she remembered the lost look on his face.

"_I just hope… this won't make us chose between Xing and his life…"_ Dorochet said as the thought sent chills up his spine.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Roy asked when everyone exited the room, except for him Alex, Riza and Bido.

"I guess we wait. Tynan will have to show himself sooner or later," Hawkeye said and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it and review pleas. **

**Also I know I haven't used Ling a lot… I'll try to use him more in the upcoming chapters.**

**Oh yeah… could you tell me if I'm focusing on Tynan too much? I don't like it when I do that… Thanks **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another late update… sorry… and I lost a follower… if there's anything you guys want to me to add or take out, let me know**

**Sorry if you think it's a bit out of charterer… **

**I don't own anything, except for Lee and Tynan. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CH. 15 Making a decision **

"Your services are not needed here. You should go and defend your prince," Uncle Lee said to the elites, clearly displeased.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?" Lan Fan asked, skeptical.

"Who do you think I am?! Or course me and my warriors can handle this. Now go!" he almost yelled.

Soon after that, they left and headed towards Ling's room.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do?" Bido asked the three military soldiers.

"We'll do what we have too, but they were right. How did people from Xing manage to create a chimera?" Roy said and put his hand on his chin.

"Do you think any of the scientists came here during the war? They did create the chimeras at that time…" Riza said looking at her superior.

"Perhaps, some of the Xing came to us… Maybe the kidnapped one of them or a chimera… I just don't know… There are so many possibilities…" Mustang said.

"Maybe one of the chimeras escaped its cell and came here…" Alex joined in.

There was a moment of silence that was broken by rage.

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT US LIKE WE WERE ANIMALS?" Bido snapped and jumped in front of them.

"We are not just experiments. We are living, breathing beings. We have feelings and we are still human. Maybe not full but more human that some REAL humans," tears started pouring down his cheeks but he continued: "W-We have a heart, a-a will, a conscience. Unlike those scientists in the laboratory. They ENJOINED all our suffering… they're the monsters not us! I was picked off the s-street, b-but they! They were fighting for their home. T-They were following orders and were stabbed in the back. They didn't deserve that!" Bido closed his eyes to keep the tears in, as all three soldiers looked at him in shock.

For a few minutes only the small man's sobs were heard. Then, Hawkeye got up, kneeled to his level and hugged the little chimera.

* * *

"We did not mean to upset you or dishonor your friends… We did not think of how our words would affect you…" she then looked at him and smiled.

"I am sorry for not thinking before saying and so are they," she then looked at Louis and Roy, as they both nodded.

"Can you forgive us for our miss thoughtfulness?" the strong armed alchemist asked bowing his head slightly.

"Don't worry Bido. It won't happen again," the flame alchemist said as he got up and put a hand on the gecko chimera.

"And we won't go on the hunt for Tynan ether… Fight fire with fire… fight chimera with chimera. We'll leave the Xing elites handle this the way they want to. They should know best how to handle another of their own," he added and walked out of the room.

Armstrong also followed as did the sniper after she gave Bido one last hug and reassuring smile.

* * *

"Yes come in," Ling said as he heard a knock on the door.

"Master we've come to make sure Tynan does not harm you," Fan said as she, Martel, Roa and Dorochet entered the room.

"And what about my father?" the prince asked.

"Lee said he'll handle it," Martel said and closed the door.

"I see… And how do you plan to fight him? I believe you," he said looking at the chimeras: "Do not wish to finish him. So what do you propose?"

"You let us talk and reason with him. Trust me, someone like him doesn't deserve to be killed," Dorochet said.

"And what if he does not want to talk? Or does not want to reason? If he still wants to do the job he was given? What then?"

"We'll do what we have to," Roa said, making it clear they mean it.

"Let's hope it won't come to that…" the Xing prince said.

* * *

"_I need to find the chimeras… But…what then? I was ordered to kill 'em… But I can't… No! What am I saying? They can't be like me. I fight for Lee, but only to save myself. My job is to end them and so I will. I won't die after getting this far…_" Tynan was thinking as he started walking out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

"You sure we should just leave? Without saying goodbye?" Major asked as he, Riza and Roy boarded the train.

"Yea I'm sure," Colonel said and sat down.

"But what will we tell HQ? We never caught Tynan," the Lieutenant asked, sitting next to Mustang.

"Not sure, but I'll make something up along the way," he said and smirked.

* * *

"_Well let's see how much you want your freedom. Killing the elites should be easy, but I fear he'll mess up again. Well if he does succeed, he'll prove to be more useful, for next time_," Lee thought and smirked his evil smirk.

"_But for now, I have to keep stay with my brother… Wouldn't want anyone to suspect me,_" he added and turned to the warriors.

"Listen! You must keep this room secure at any means necessary. The Emperor mustn't be harmed. Is that understood?"

"YES SIR," they all answered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**

**Again, I ask: Do I use Tynan too much? Feel free to tell me.**

**Thanks everyone that still reads this **


End file.
